I Will Wait For You Forever
by keepsmilingrob
Summary: "This momentary indiscretion has jeopardized the most important thing in my life, the person I love and respect the most, Rob. I love him, I love him, I'm so sorry," Rob and Kristen meet at a party after not seeing eachother for 2 years. Rob is still hurt but he knows he still loves her. Is his love for her enough though? ROBSTEN IS UNBROKEN
1. Chapter 1

**This is all a work of FICTION. These characters are fictional and from my imagination. Not intended to offend anyone. I just wanted to add my own ideas as to what I wish for Robsten's future. I do believe they can make it through this tough time if they really love each other and if they want to make it work. But time away from each other can be good as well and that's where I got the inspiration for this story. I hope you enjoy! Comment please!**

It had gone two years since they had last seen each other. But it was as if it was just yesterday, the connection and the love, it all came back to him as soon as he saw her face. They were at a gala for the creator and author of Twilight, Ms. Stephanie. It was an honorary event that Summit was holding to congratulate her on all her success and work. The books were still selling even though they had come out years ago. And Breaking Dawn, the last movie made, had just hit a new record in the movie industry. Most bought movie ever or some extravagant title like that. Rob didn't really know the exact reason they were celebrating. No one ever did in Hollywood, people were just always celebrating. Partys, galas, shows. That's all there was to do in this town. He hadn't thought of going, not because he didn't want to face _her, _but because he just didn't see the point. It had gone two years already, when were they going to let go of this story so that he would be able to move on? Seemed like never. But his agent convinced him to go and at least show Stephanie some appreciation. She was, after all, the reason he was a well-known actor in Hollywood. He did appreciate Stephanie, he just couldn't understand why he couldn't tell her that himself, just the two of them and not at a huge party. Eventually he gave in, and that's what led him to this moment. To him standing in front of_ her_.

As said before, it had been two years. Two years since that Breaking Dawn premiere. Two years since he heard those last words she said "I will love you forever. I will wait for you forever, Rob." He wondered if she really had waited for him. He doubted it. But at this moment, he didn't really care. There they were surrounded by old friends and just like that, just like it had always been between them, a bubble formed. It was just the two of them again.

"Hey Rob! Nice looking tux man! It's been way too long. How have you been?" Kellan said while hugging Rob, breaking their contact.

"Oh hey Kellan. Nice to see you haven't changed! Yeah I've been good. Really good. How about you?" Rob answered.

"Oh you know, same old same old." Kellan then spotted her.

"Kristen! How did I not see you there? Have you gotten smaller? Come here!"

She came over to us slowly. She was stunning. Draped in a navy blue gown with her hair famously thrown to the side but there was something different about it. The way it was wavy reminded him of old hollywood glamour. She was breathtaking. She never took her eyes off him, the whole time. Only when she caved into Kellans hug did she look down.

"Hey dude, I think you're the one who has gotten taller and way more buff! Holy crap look at your muscles!" She said while lifting his arm up.

The sound of her voice, it made him almost shudder. It made him wake up from the haze he was in. What was he doing? He couldn't get himself caught up in her again. He wouldn't let himself. He had to get away fast. He quickly turned away and walked into a crowd of people. Was he delusional? Of course he couldn't face her again. What made him think that things had changed? He still wanted her, he still missed her and to his dismay, he still loved her. He wandered onto the balcony. As he looked out over LA, he thought back to the night he had found out about her affair. He remembered the pain he felt when his publicist called him asking if he was ok. He remembered feeling like a fool to be the last to find out. Then he remembered her face, tears streaming down as she tried to explain. But there was nothing to explain. It was too late, she had already broken his heart. Months passed and she wouldn't stop calling. When the promotion of Breaking Dawn started, he avoided her at all costs. Never being interviewed at the same time, making appearances at different premieres, and never talking about her or to her. He was going to erase her completely from his mind. Or at least that was the goal. She showed up to one of his premieres (they're publicists gave her L.A, him London, her NY, him Berlin. Etc). It was in Madrid and it was his premiere. He hadn't let himself think of her, speak of her since the affair went public. But there she was, standing in front of him looking heavenly and he let her talk to him. She said sorry, she said she loved him more than anyone, she said it was the biggest mistake of her life and then she said those words "I will love you forever. I will wait for you forever, Rob" and with that she disappeared. No more phone calls or texts. No more sneak appearances. She was giving him his space, his time. Hoping that he would give in and come running after her. But that was not the case. And it wasn't about to be now.

"It's cold out here."

Her words interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and faced her and she smiled. She smiled at him like he was her favorite person in the world. Like he was everything to her.

"What do you want Kristen?" He said sharply and swiftly turned his back to her. It would be easier to push her away if he didn't have to see her green eyes staring up at him.

"I just wanted to know how you are. I mean, I just wanted to see that you're good. I know your movies are good. Really good. I saw Mission: Blacklist. It was amazing. You were amazing… I miss you, Rob" Her voice cracked on that last word. She breathed in and tried to control her herself. She wasn't going to ruin this chance for him to hear her out.

"Anyways, I've been focusing on my work too. I, uhm, read some scripts that I thought would be perfect for you. For us. Though here we are two years later, still celebrating Twilight." She laughed and he found himself smiling. His back was still to her as he slowly turned around to face her, to see what else she had to say. His curiosity was taking over. He didn't want her to stop talking. Standing there with her arms crossed, looking right at him, she continued.

"I, uh, I read this one script about these two people who fall in love. I mean, it wasn't one of those fucking cheesy shit love stories. It was pretty good. But then one of them fucks everything up and leaves this huge mess behind." She looked up into his eyes and when they met she tried not to cry.

"She tries to fix things but every time she just fails. He, uh, he won't forgive her and she understands. She totally understands. But the story ends good, the two of them become great friends again. Because they'd forgotten that's what they used to be before they fell in love, and uh.." He leaned down closer to her face. He could feel her heart beating faster. She blinked her eyes and her lashes fluttered, like she always does when he leans into her.

"they sort of work it all out and.. fall in love all over again" She practically whispered that last part and with that he rapped her up in his arms and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, UPDATE! So this is a flashback on what happened (well now a month ago) but in the story 2 years ago. This is, as said before, a work of fiction. It saddens me to write this and I had hoped that a month after I would somehow have come to terms with this. I still haven't though and I've been thinking constantly about how they confronted the situation. I gave it a shot. Hope you enjoy! Please review. **

**2 years earlier**

The door creaked as she opened it. It was early morning and she hadn't been home since the rumors surrounding her affair had come out last night. She hadn't seen any pictures yet but her publicist told her that they were coming. She didn't know what to do. Part of her felt like running, and never looking back. Would anyone really care what happened to her? But the other part of her wanted to go home to Rob, curl up onto his lap and cry and beg him for forgiveness. The second option was really the only contender seeing as if she ran away she would have no chance with Rob and Rob was her everything.

She heard Bear's collar jingle as he ran towards her.

"Hey there buddy" she said softly while she petted him.

Is this the last time I'll ever see you? She thought as she hugged him. She could already feel the tears building up. She walked into the living room and that's when she saw him. He had a beer in his hand and was looking to the ground. His face looked broken, he knew, and looking at him this way, it was breaking her.

"Rob.." she said choking on her words

"Don't." he said sharply back. Don't even try to explain. Don't even try to talk your way out of this. Don't tell me it was all a mistake, that it meant nothing. And don't you dare tell me you love me. That's what he thought in his head. But all that comes out is a lame "Don't"

He is crying. She is sobbing. Suddenly she's walked over to the coach because she cannot stand anymore. She takes his hand in hers, brings it up to her face and pleads.

"please Rob, please"

She doesn't have to say what she's begging for. They both know. She wants a second chance. Rob looks at her for the first time. She's curled up on the coach next to him in jeans and a t shirt. Her hair is messy and tossed around. He loves this look on her. How she looks so effortlessly sexy, he will never understand. But then his eyes travel up to hers. They are puffy with huge bags under them. The tears are streaming down her cheeks. He then realizes when he looks into her eyes he doesn't recognize her anymore. He doesn't know the person behind them anymore. And it's crazy because just yesterday he knew their whole story. He knew what made those eyes sparkle and shine. How when she laughed they squinted or when she'd get nervous her eyelashes would flutter. He knew everything about that person behind those green eyes. Or at least he thought he did. He broke his hand free of hers and stood up facing her.

"How could you do this to me? To us? Why" he said his voice cracking. She didn't answer. She just sobbed.

"Answer me Kristen" he said angrily now raising his voice to her. She looked up at him with her hand in her hair and said

"I don't know. I don't understand how-how it happened or why. I'm so sorry Rob. Please I'm so sorry. It's killing me"

"Are you fucking serious?! You're sorry?! " He was yelling now and it scared her because he never yelled. "I can't even look at you anymore." he said and walked away into the bedroom. She followed.

"I fucked up. I'm a fucking idiot" She said pulling on his arm trying to make him look at her. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean there's something wrong. Really wrong Rob because I love you so much, it-it aches inside of me. I can't be without you ok I can't Rob. Don't leave me"

Now they were facing each other and she hugged his waist. He didn't hug her back though. She pressed her head against his chest and heard his heartbeat. It was fast and upset with her too. She didn't want to break this heart. She loved this heart so much. She put her hand up to feel it and closed her eyes. "Please.." she whispered.

"You left me the moment you kissed him." and with that he pried his way out of her arms. She felt the coldness shift as his body moved away from hers and went to the closet to get her suitcase "Just leave" he said placing it in front of her. She nodded and knelt down on the floor by the closet and started throwing her stuff in. She sobbed while she packed. He stared at her while leaning on the edge of the bed. Maybe the saddest part of it all was the fact that nothing could be said to make the horrible feeling in their guts go away. It was like they were dying right in front of each other's eyes and nothing could be done. They were so helpless. When she was done she went up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't resist. He wanted to taste them one last time. A tear rolled down his cheek as she broke away and said "I'm so so sorry." With that she walked out the door. He stood there with Bear at his feet while he watched her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE: Ok guys, here's the 3****rd**** chapter. This one I sort of rushed through so mind the spelling mistakes. I kind of just want to catch up to where I think Rob and Kristen are right now but it's important to show what happened at the start. I'll type at the end of this chapter why it was important to include the Bear part. It picks off right where the last one ended. Hope you enjoy! Please review. **

She walked towards the car, her legs shaking. What just happened? When she made it there she threw her bag in, started up the car and drove out of their driveway. She knows she shouldn't be driving because the tears won't stop falling and she can barely see the road. Rob is all she thinks of while she drives. You know when you're sad and crying and you think of all the things that would make you cry even harder? It's like you beat yourself up more. That's what she was doing. She thinks of when they first met. When he walked into Catherine's bedroom to audition for Twilight. She thinks of the way he made her heart feel. It wouldn't stop beating so fast and she couldn't stop staring. Maybe it was his British accent he had between scenes. Maybe it was the fact that he never took his eyes off her. I guess it was many reasons. She thinks of when they danced together in that gazebo all those years ago. How she was freezing but so happy. How that's when she knew there was something there. She thinks of when she told him that she and Michael were over. She can still see that half smile cross his face as he tried to play it down. She remembers going back to film New Moon, and falling in love with him. She thinks of the late nights laughing and telling each other's stories. She remembers flirting with him between takes. She remembers Italy and then Paris. Oh Paris, their city. She thinks of everything they did there. Cannes and how far he has come. How proud she is of him. Then she thinks of the little things, that don't seem so little anymore. She thinks of him holding her hand. How their hands fit perfectly together. She thinks of him kissing her forehead whenever he could. She thinks of when he hugs her from behind while she's cooking and kisses her neck. She thinks of how much she loves him.

And she does this for days and then weeks. Curled up in a bed at her mother's house, Rob's all she thinks of. Her mom tries to help her, her friends try to get through to her, her publicist Ruth tries to get her up, but she can't stop crying. She can't stop beating herself up. She can't eat or sleep. And her public apology only made things worse. It was her idea, he wasn't returning her calls and she needed to get him to listen. He needed to know how sorry she really was. She needed everyone in the world to hate her as much as she hated herself. But it just made things worse and now Rob was humiliated even more. That's all he had said in the past 2 weeks.

"I'm humiliated, Kristen" he had texted her after she begged him to just say how he was doing, feeling.

Since then, nothing. The only contact she had to him was his clothes. When she had packed her bag, some of his clothes were left in there from a previous trip he had taken. She slept in his shirts until they didn't smell like him anymore. She loved his smell and it was the only thing that calmed her down.

Then finally one day he answered her text. She had typed:

"Can we just please talk? Please Rob. You can just tell me how you feel. I won't try to justify what I did. Let me just answer your questions. Let me just explain. I love you always. Please" -K

His reply came a few hours later:  
"Ok. I'm going on a flight tomorrow to NY at 7 AM and I'm going to drop Bear off at the shelter for the days I'm away. I can stop by your mothers on the way there. " -R

"Please let me have Bear while you're gone. I miss him. " -K

"Fine" - R

"thank you." - K

She was so nervous all of a sudden. This was her chance to get him back. Could she convince him that she really did love him? She didn't sleep that night. In the morning she showered and tried to make herself look somewhat decent for the first time in weeks. Then the doorbell rang and she ran to get it. This is it. I've got to win him back.

**So one of Kristen's friends posted a picture of Bear on her lap in a car. It was later found out that that was the inside of Kristen's new car. Which ment that Rob left Bear with her when he went to New York to promote Cosmopolis. I just wondered how he came to that decision. Stay tuned for next chapter, coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's the 4th chapter! Sorry the last one was so short. Hopefully this one will make up for it. Listen to Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne. Basically what I think Kristen is thinking. Please review! **

"**Today's the day I pray we make it through. Make it through the fall. Make it through it all."**

She opened the door with a smile on her face knowing she would see his. But it soon faded when it was not Rob standing at the door but one of his bodyguards. Bear barked and jumped up on to Kristen. She didn't even pet him properly she was so upset that Rob wasn't there.  
"Where is he?" was all she said.  
"He had to take an earlier flight this morning." the body guard replied. He seemed sympathetic for Kristen and added "and he didn't want to wake you. It was very early." He assured her.  
Bear was barking loudly now trying to get Kristen's attention. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she crouched down to hug him.  
"Hey there buddy. I've missed you" she said softly to him trying to control her tears. He licked her face.  
"Anyways, Rob said to tell you that he'll call you when he lands... Should be late tonight... So I'll be going then." He said awkwardly waiting for her response.  
"Oh ok thank you." She replied and shut the door.  
She leaned back against the door and slid to the ground. Her head was in her hands while she sobbed. Why was she so upset about this? Did she really think he would take her back after everything she had done? No she hadn't thought that. She had thought he would show up though and she would be able to see him, smell him, and breathe the same air as him. She just missed him so much. He wasn't just her boyfriend, he was her best friend. Not being able to tell your best friend what your going through is impossibly hard. Bear nudged her hand so that she would pet him. She did and then pulled him up onto her lap while she sobbed into his fur. When she thought she was done she would then start up again soaking his fur. Then suddenly she ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. It stung in her throat but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart.

He knew he shouldn't have rescheduled his flight to an earlier one but he just couldn't face her. He wasn't ready. He didn't know if he was ever going to be. He felt bad though. No, why should he? It was all her fault really. Not his. Still he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Why? He didn't know. I guess it was just an instinct. Hearing her messages on his phone of her crying, it made him cringe. It made him want to run to her and hold her in his arms. But he controlled himself. He wasn't mad really. He was, hurt. That's the only way to describe it, hurt and he was hurting. He starred out the window of his hotel in NY. He had landed a few hours ago and still not called her. She hadn't texted him. Yet. He knew she would. Honestly he wanted to know how she was. He was worried about her and as he thought about that he picked up his phone and dialed her number:

"Hey Rob I'm so glad you called." she picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah just wanted to tell you I've landed." he said

"Thank you. I was getting worried you'd forgotten... Or you just weren't going to call. Like how you didn't show up today." she sounded horrible to him. Her voice was all raspy and cracked. All wrong he thought.

"Yeah sorry about that. Had to take an earlier one for uh some business reasons." ok he sounded like a douche. Business reasons? She would know now that it was because he didn't want to see her.

"Oh I see." was all she replied.

"Anyways I've got a lot of promo going on so I can't talk for long." he said

"I miss you.." she said having too high hopes he'd say it back and when he didn't she quickly kept talking so he wouldn't hang up "I know my opinion probably isn't worth much, but you are amazing in that movie. You will blow everyone away. I know it."

"Thanks.. I'm nervous." he replied.

"I know. But that's my fault and my problem so don't be. Everyone loves you."

"You're problem? I'm pretty sure it's my problem too. Unless I'm already out of the picture. Which wouldn't be a sur"

"No no that's not what I meant I take it back sorry sorry" she interrupted him quickly. She didn't want him to go down that road when they such little time to talk. "sorry" she said again quickly.

"Yeah well your sorrys don't really mean much anymore.." He replied.

It hurt her to hear how he was hurting. She wished there was something to say that would change everything. Everything else she had already tried.

"I love you." She choked

"That lost its meaning too." he said softly. Almost whispering.

There was a long silence. For a few moments they just listened to each other breath. Then Kristen's breathing turned into sobbing and Rob couldn't take much more.

"I've got to go." he said.

"No please don't." she said.

"I have to. I have to get up early tomorrow and it's late and to be honest I just can't take anymore tonight. I can only push myself so far. Sorry." he said

"Ok its ok. Will you call me tomorrow after promo?"

"Yeah I'll try."

"Ok... I love you."

"I know. goodnight."

With that he hung up. He didn't fall asleep though. He lay on his bed looking out the window staring at the New York buildings surrounding and imagining Kristen there in bed with him. Her tiny body curled up against him with her forehead leaning on his back and her legs intertwined with his. He missed her alright. Maybe even loved her still. He just needed time to find out.

**SEPTEMBER 5****th**

She breathed a deep breath as she stepped out of the car. Paparazzi waited for her outside. She walked through the airport with her hair down, earphones plugged in. Nobody knew that she didn't have any music on. She could hear exactly what they were yelling

"DID YOU KNOW RUPERT WAS MARRIED KRISTEN?! " "HAVE YOU APOLOGIZED TO LIBERTY?"

And lots of other screaming. The things they were screaming, it hit her in the gut. She felt so bad. She had written a letter to Liberty saying how sorry she was. But nothing she said to her would erase what she had done. That was the worst part. That one person in this world would always hate her. She didn't know how to fix it. It just all hurt. Even if by some reason Rob could ever forgive her, she knew one person never would.

That brought her thoughts back to Rob. She kept checking her phone every 5 seconds to see if he had texted her. For the past few weeks they had been talking over the phone back and forth but not yet seen each other. He had agreed to see her after her TIFF premiere but not before because he didn't want her to be too emotional at her movie premiere. Even though she told him she was already about as emotional as it gets, she let it go. Just the promise of seeing him soon would get her through these promotion days.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was the day of the premiere and her heart was pounding out of her dress. She had already thrown up once from nerves, or maybe it was from missing Rob. She couldn't tell anymore. They had talked the night before and he had assured her that everything would go fine, she would be fine. She could do this. She might have believed him when they were talking but now that she was actually there, she didn't believe one word. She wasn't going to be fine. She was going to break down in the middle of the red carpet in front of everyone. She breathed and then checked her phone one last time before handing it to Ruth, her publicist. There was a text from him. Yes.

"Good luck tonight. Not that you'll need it. You got this."

She felt immediately better. She handed over her phone and stepped out. She was ready.


End file.
